


Дживс и шпионские страсти

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, spy AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Фик был написан в рамках конкурса Осенний книголюб-2014 на дайрях (в котором, если мне не изменяет память, команда ДиВ одержала сокрушительную победу))))) Шпионское АУ, псевдо-нуар, сортирный юмор.





	Дживс и шпионские страсти

Настойчивый звонок в дверь раздался ранним утром. Во всяком случае, ранним для Бертрама. Однако не прошло и пяти секунд, как Дживс подлетел к двери. Удивительный парень Дживс. Казалось бы, только что мы сомкнули вежды, пребывая в отнюдь не дружеских объятиях друг друга, как я, чертыхаясь, накрываю голову подушкой, а он порхает по квартире при полном параде, успев, между прочим, переделать миллион домашних дел. Когда этот человек успевает высыпаться, хотел бы я знать?

Дверь за незваным посетителем вскоре захлопнулась, но, как я ни пытался зарыться в одеяла и задремать, сна не осталось ни в одном глазу. Натягивая халат, я направил босые стопы в кухню. Дживс с озабоченным видом разглядывал какую-то телеграмму. А может, и не с озабоченным. Может, мне так показалось с недосыпу. Уж для кого, а для Дживса озабоченный вид — такая же часть рабочей униформы, как и безупречно накрахмаленный воротничок или котелок 14-го размера...

— Дживс, только не говори, что тётя Делия ни свет ни заря вызывает нас в Бринкли. Или, что ещё хуже, тётя Агата желает поужинать запеченным Бертрамом!

Я обнял Дживса за плечи, пытаясь одним глазком заглянуть в телеграмму, но он изящным движением вложил её в конверт. Впрочем, то, что мне удалось разглядеть, всё равно ничего не прояснило. Пара столбцов каких-то цифр — счета, что ли?

— Телеграмма адресована мне, сэр. Не терпящее отлагательств семейное дело. Боюсь, мне необходимо покинуть Лондон уже сегодня...

— Господи, Дживс! Надеюсь, никто не умер? — встрепенулся я.

— Пока что нет, сэр, но положение серьезное. Полагаю, придется отправиться за границу, для того чтобы оказать помощь родственнику. Могу ли я просить вас предоставить мне отпуск за текущий год раньше, чем планировалось?

Произнося это, Дживс выглядел даже серьезнее, чем обычно. Что это за родственник? Наверняка седьмая вода на киселе, но ведь Дживс такой надежный, такой заботливый — ясное дело, он не мог бросить этого двоюродного дядю деверя или внучатого племянника отчима сводной сестры на произвол судьбы! Вот только вся эта история со спасением родовых ценностей сразу подействовала мне на нервы. Какого чёрта всё это случилось так внезапно? За какую такую границу придется ехать Дживсу? И самое главное, почему это я должен непременно оставаться дома, в то время как мои собственные — личные ли, семейные ли — вопросы всегда решаются при его живейшем участии?

— Хочешь, составлю тебе компанию?

— Простите, сэр. Боюсь, это невозможно.

— Понимаю, старина... Твои родственники, наверное, такие же безупречные. Притащив с собой ходячее недоразумение вроде меня, ты явно будешь чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, — эту фразу я старался произнести легким, по возможности даже шутливым тоном, но голос, как назло, предательски дрожал.

— Никогда не говорите так, сэр, — промурлыкал Дживс, развязывая пояс моего халата.

Руки Дживса обвили мою талию. Ощущать плотную, немного шершавую ткань, из которой был сшит его пиджак, голой кожей было так здорово, что определенная часть вустеровской анатомии пришла, скажем так, в приподнятое состояние духа. Но наследника славного рода Вустеров не так-то легко сбить с толку. Таинственная телеграмма и не менее таинственное поведение моего камердинера не давали мне покоя.

— Хорошо, но раз ты не стесняешься молодого господина, тогда в чём же дело?

— Уверяю вас, сэр, поездка совершенно рутинная. Это не то увеселительное путешествие, к каким вы привыкли. Полагаю, вам будет скучно. К тому же, времени на комфортную дорогу нет, мне нужно быть в Берлине уже завтра, а лучше — сегодня вечером. Так что придется воспользоваться цепеллином, родственники забронировали одно место на моё имя...

— Это же чертовски опасные штуки, Дживс! — воскликнул я. — Забыл, что случилось с «Италией»?1) Нет, нет, и еще раз нет! Какие бы там ни были потрясения в твоем семействе, я не позволю...

— Сэр, — мягко сказал Дживс. — Я знаю, как вы боитесь высоты. Однако дирижабль, как ни странно, наиболее безопасный вид транспорта. В железнодорожных катастрофах и под колесами конных экипажей ежегодно гибнет во много раз больше людей, чем...

— И слышать не хочу, Дживс! — отрезал я.

— К тому же, сэр, цеппелин «Италия» потерпел крушение в арктических льдах. Причиной катастрофы послужило обледенение обшивки дирижабля, чего в европейском климате...

— Я не слушаю тебя, Дживс, не слушаю!

***

Мы чудом поспели к посадке. Я вызвался отвезти Дживса, но автомобиль, как назло, заглох прямо посреди Стренда, и я едва завел его вновь. Дживс уже стоял около огромной надувной сигары, когда я воскликнул, что забыл в машине портмоне, и шмыгнул к кассам. Пританцовывая возле окошечка, я молил небеса лишь об одном: пусть мне только продадут билет на этот проклятый летающий корнишон. К чёрту высоту, к чёрту брошенные без присмотра машину и квартиру — к чёрту всё! Если эта штуковина загорится в воздухе… Уж лучше нам погибнуть вместе.

Честно говоря, мне не верилось, что получить билет будет так легко. Сесть на пароход — даже на поезд — за пять минут до отправления практически невозможно. Но дирижабли, вероятно, не пользовались у пассажиров большим успехом, так что свободное местечко для вашего покорного слуги всё же нашлось.

Я подлетел к сходням воздушного судна как раз тогда, когда их собирались убирать. Запыхавшись, протянул билет стюарду и прошел на палубу. Цепеллин начал медленно всплывать в воздух. Пассажиры приникли к иллюминаторам, но я не стал следовать их примеру, чтобы не расстаться с наспех проглоченным завтраком. Я искал глазами Дживса, однако его нигде не было.

То, что я чувствовал в полете, с трудом поддается описанию. Качки, как на пароходе, не было. С одной стороны, я твердо держался на ногах, с другой — понимал, что если вся эта махина навернётся с облаков на землю, то от меня не останется и клочка харрис-твида. Цеппелин, точнее, пассажирский отсек под 500-футовой несущей надувной конструкцией впечатлял своими размерами и роскошью обстановки. В отсеке было две палубы. Верхняя, по которой прогуливались пассажиры, вмещала ресторан и бильярдную, на нижней находились технические помещения, рубка управления и небольшой салон с книжными полками и кожаными диванами. Я бегло прошелся по верху. Заглянул в самые укромные уголки, но Дживса так и не нашел.

Уж не остался ли мой камердинер в старой доброй Англии, в то время как я, повинуясь минутному порыву, пустился навстречу верной погибели? Одна эта мысль ввергала в отчаянье. Да и потом, даже если я успешно доберусь до Берлина, что мне там делать? Ни на обратную дорогу, ни на гостиницу денег не было, — после покупки билета в кармане осталась пара жалких шиллингов. Впрочем, на сосиску с кислой капустой, или что они там едят, наверное, хватит. Правда, кто знает, принимают ли в Германии английские деньги?

Озабоченный невеселыми мыслями, я сошел на нижнюю палубу. Если быть до конца честным, меня направил туда зов естества. Удобства на дирижабле все-таки были, хоть я поначалу и сомневался: ну скажите на милость, куда девать сами понимаете что на такой высоте? Не на грешную же землю сбрасывать — то-то удивятся жители условного Бирмингема или Песка-На-Зубах, штат Канзас, когда им на головы прольется зловонный поток! Ладно, ливень из лягушек или тучи саранчи, это наши предки уже проходили. Но дождь из фекалий? По-моему, на такое у небес просто не хватит чувства юмора.

Итак, я нашел, что искал, но едва успел защелкнуть шпингалет, как в соседнюю кабинку (провалиться мне пропадом, если сами кабинки не были красного дерева, а пол не застилали самые настоящие ковры) вошел сначала один, а затем и второй посетитель. Затем донеслось знакомое покашливание. И шепот. Чужой шепот, немецкий. И уж что самое непонятное — женский. Дживс, а это, вне всяких сомнений, был он, что-то ответил. Я и не подозревал, что он знает немецкий! Иностранная речь из его уст звучала резко, грохоча как сухие горошины в бутылке.

Что он… нет, что они там делают? Что это за дама, шныряющая по мужским уборным? Может, никакого семейного долга не существует, а телеграмма — просто-напросто фарс, чтобы обвести вокруг пальца дурачка Берти? Кровь застучала у меня в висках, в глазах предательски защипало. Впрочем, нелепая мысль о том, что Дживс способен на измену, причем, с представительницей противоположного пола, к счастью, не имела ни малейшего основания. За стенкой шелестели какие-то бумаги, снова пересыпались горошины чужой речи. Довольно скоро я услышал, как щелкнул и вновь закрылся замок на дверце кабинки. Затем раздались легкие шаги, которые я ни с чьими не перепутаю, и открылась входная дверь.

Дживс предупредил незнакомку, что горизонт чист — чтобы понять это, хватило и моего, весьма обрывочного, немецкого.

Снова щелкнул замок, и пташка упорхнула. Я тяжело оперся о стенку. И тут в дверцу моей кабинки тихо постучали.

— Сэр?

— О боже, Дживс! Это что? Это кто?! И откуда ты…

— Позже, сэр, — оборвал меня он. — Дело очень серьезное, и раз уж вы изволили последовать за мной, слушайте внимательно. Не выходите из кабинки. Скоро сюда придут, но когда постучатся, не открывайте. Вас станут называть чужим именем, так что постарайтесь не выказывать удивления. Что бы вам ни захотели передать, пусть просунут под дверь. С незнакомцем говорите шепотом.

— По-немецки? Ты издеваешься, старина?

— Нет-нет, говорите как привыкли. Только представляться не нужно. Постарайтесь запомнить все, что вам скажут, и впоследствии действовать согласно полученным инструкциям. Меня среди пассажиров не ищите, если случайно встретимся, делайте вид, что мы не знакомы. В Берлине остановитесь в какой-нибудь непримечательной гостинице...

— Дживс, да объясни мне, черт возьми, что происходит! — взмолился я.

— Позже, сэр. Я обязательно найду вас. Уверен, что через два-три дня мы благополучно вернемся домой. Но пока прошу полного внимания и доверия.

Хлопнула дверь, Дживс был таков. Сказать, что ваш покорный слуга пребывал в растрепанных чувствах, означает ничего не сказать. Как же я жалел, что ввязался в эту авантюру! А то, что происходящее попахивало именно авантюрой, было очевидно. Даже таинственная фрау теперь волновала меня постольку-поскольку — ясно ведь, что ничем предосудительным они с Дживсом не занимались... Или это считалось предосудительным, но совсем в другом смысле? Было понятно лишь одно: по сравнению с этим самым семейным делом Дживса все семейные дела Вустера вместе взятые были детским лепетом на лужайке. Расстроить очередную помолвку? Украсть серебряный молочник? Полноте! Что-то подсказывало мне, что здесь если что и расстраивают, то за затеи мельче мирового заговора не берутся, а если уж воруют, то целыми караванами. И как показало будущее, я был чертовски прав...

Однако я, как всегда, скачу галопом впереди лошади, или лечу перед острым клювом цепеллина, что куда больше соответствует данному повествованию. Итак, Дживс был таков, но свято место, как ему и полагается, пустовало недолго. Я услышал, как открылась дверь и вошел, судя по звуку шагов, мужчина.

— Форрестер, вы тут?

Помня о совете Дживса вести себя естественно и ничему не удивляться, я ответил самым дружелюбным тоном:

— Привет-привет!

— Да не орите вы как резаный! — шикнули из-за двери.

Вспомнив о том, что и Дживс велел разговаривать шепотом, я добавил на три тона тише:

— Привет.

Видит бог, я понятия не имел, что еще сказать этому человеку.

— Не валяйте дурака, Форрестер. Сюда в любую секунду могут войти. Пустите меня в кабину!

Но Дживс ведь почему-то предостерегал меня от такого шага, так что пришлось импровизировать.

— В том-то и дело, старина, — прошептал я в ответ. — Хороши же мы с вами будем, если двоих парней застукают в нужнике. Нет уж, просовывайте под дверь, что у вас там... И проваливайте поскорее!

С последней фразой я, должно быть, переборщил, но в тот момент мне хотелось, чтобы все это побыстрее закончилось. От страха у меня тряслись коленки, и я подумал, что если все закончится благополучно, то кабинкой придется воспользоваться дважды. Дживс называет такие вещи физиологией.

Как ни странно, пришелец не стал возражать, хоть и не удержался от едкого комментария, насчет того, что как раз в этих ваших Оксбриджах подобное не редкость. Решив не вдаваться в расспросы, я все-таки поставил мысленно галочку расспросить Дживса, с чего незнакомец решил, что Оксбриджи «эти мои». Неужели кто-то успел ему поведать, где я учился?

Под дверь проскользнули какие-то бумаги и конверт.

— Здесь некоторая сумма на расходы. Аккредитация на конференцию. Приглашение на раут к фон Вирхову. Как получите чертежи, ведите себя как ни в чем не бывало. Хорошо спрячьте, и никакой самодеятельности, ясно вам? Потому как ходят о вас разные слухи, Форрестер.

— К-какие еще слухи? — поинтересовался я, совершенно сбитый с толку.

— Разные, мистер. Или вы предпочитаете обращение «товарищ»? Так вот, не доросли еще. Русские вам не до конца доверяют, Форрестер. Если вы играете на два поля, то лично я вам не завидую, дружище. В общем, имеете шикарный шанс реабилитироваться, палец о палец не ударив. Взяли бумажки, отдали бумажки, всего-то делов. Вижу, юноша вы неглупый, надо же, как обвели меня вокруг пальца — в приличия играете, а между тем, обставили все так, чтобы мы не увидели лиц друг друга! Если бы не это ваше аристократическое произношение, то я бы даже засомневался, что вы именно тот, с кем положено иметь дело. Короче, дерзайте, Форрестер, а я пойду прополощу горло — у меня от этого чертова дирижабля все поджилки трясутся.

Честно говоря, я бы мог сказать то же самое. Только дело было уже отнюдь не в полете.

Полученные бумаги я просмотрел сразу же. Плотный желтый официальный бланк Берлинского университета содержал приглашение на математическую конференцию. Приглашался некто У.Ф. Форрестер, Кембридж, Кингз-колледж, аспирант. В голове начало проясняться: младые оксфордские годы Б.У. Вустера тут ни причем, просто старина Форрестер из Кембриджа. Однако упоминание невидимого собеседника об «Оксбриджских штучках» все-таки, не давало мне покоя. Пронюхал он, что ли, что мы с Дживсом такими «штучками» грешим? Да нет, ерунда… «Ну же, Бертрам, стисни зубы, — приказал я себе. — И думай!». И, знаете, подействовало.

Значит так, — размышлял я, скользя взглядом по готическим строчкам. Неизвестно уж по какой причине перед самым выходом на поле в команде... В чьей команде, кстати? Непонятно, но если за нее играет Дживс, то, стало быть, это хорошая команда. На том и остановимся. В хорошей команде произошли изменения. Математик Форрестер У.Ф. Уильям? Уилки? Уоррик? Перед крестильной чашей, как известно, у многих молодых родителей пресловутая британская эксцентричность начинает бить неудержимым фонтаном. А вот Ф. — это, зуб даю, Фрэнсис. Или Филипп. Или Фредерик. В общем, дружище Уилли или Фредди повреждает мениск на последней тренировке, и в дело вступает молодой Б.У. Вустер.

Дживс сказал действовать согласно полученным инструкциям, а неизвестный вещал о передаче мне неких чертежей. Значит, на конференции я просто поприсутствую и подожду, пока кто-то что-то принесет. Потом с этими же чертежами в зубах схожу на раут к фон-как-бишь-его там. Вот оно приглашение, а белым галстуком придется разжиться на месте.

Не сказать, что после этих размышлений в душе у меня запели соловьи, но некая определенность, а вместе с ней и успокоение, наступили. Опять же, Дживс был где-то рядом, и если не сейчас, то в ближайшее время все обещало проясниться. Хотя одно мне было и так ясно — Дживс, скорее всего, вытягивал кого-то из неприятностей, а раз он упомянул о семейном характере дела, то, наверное, эти самые чертежи дороги как память кому-то из Дживсовых дядюшек. Весьма состоятельному, как мне показалось. Потому что упомянутая выше «сумма на расходы» оказалась значительной. Не то чтобы я следил за курсом рейхсмарки, но, судя по толщине пачки, ее должно было хватить не на пару дней, а на пару лет. Сунув все это во внутренний карман пиджака, я вышел на палубу, весело насвистывая.

Подумал было опрокинуть стаканчик в баре наверху, но решил не соваться, памятуя о том, что незнакомец собирался туда же. Еще, чего доброго, по голосу определит, а Дживс ведь не хотел, чтобы он знал, как я выгляжу. При мысли о Дживсе у меня заныло под ложечкой, так захотелось его увидеть и обо всем расспросить, но я помнил, что и это тоже нежелательно. Вконец устав от вопросов без ответа, я уселся на кожаный диванчик и уснул, надвинув шляпу на глаза. Лететь оставалось каких-то полдня.

Ступив на твердую землю, я первым делом взял такси. Шофер, конечно, не говорил по-английски, но слово «отель» понял отлично. Дживс просил остановиться в неброской гостинице, но я рассудил, что от добра добра не ищут и решительно вошел во чрево серой громадины, к которой меня подвезли. Фасад первоклассной гостиницы изобиловал колоннами, атлантами и прочими кариатидами. Холл, как ему и полагалось, был отделан настенными росписями и позолотой, содержал в солидном количестве кадки с пальмами, ковры и — куда без нее — широкую мраморную лестницу точно посередке. Я тут же представил свой будущий номер: зеркальный паркет, блестящая ванная, огромная кровать. Может, даже с балдахином, но только от этого не менее пустая. Мне стало так жаль себя, что я развернулся и вышел, невежливо показав корму ливрейному малому, спешащему встречать потенциального постояльца. Наверное, Дживс прав — мне действительно следовало найти пристанище поменьше и поуютнее.

Как должен выглядеть кембриджский математик, я примерно себе представлял. Жаль только, что времени сшить подходящую экипировку не было совершенно — конференция начиналась завтра в десять, а солнце уже клонилось к закату. Разумно предположив, что, хоть Дживс и не одобряет магазины готового платья, но другого-то выхода у этого конкретного Бертрама не имеется, я побрел наугад, и решительность моя была вознаграждена. Собственно, в этом не было ничего удивительного, такси привезло меня практически в центр города, так что магазинов тут было хоть отбавляй. С англоговорящими продавцами оказалось похуже, но в конце концов я приобрел самый скучный твидовый костюм и самый скучный галстук, который только можно было себе представить. Вечерний костюм с белым галстуком тоже, чтобы дважды не искать. Пачка банкнот, перекочевавшая из конверта в мой кошелек, при этом даже не похудела. Выйдя из магазина в самом радостном расположении духа, я припустил по улице. Тут мое внимание привлекла вывеска «Optik».

«Ну что ж, если Дживс хотел математика, то он его получит», — подумал я и уверенно толкнул дверь.

Продавец далеко не сразу понял, что молодой иностранец желает приобрести оправу с простыми стеклами, и все пытался выбить из меня рецепт на изготовление очков для зрения. В конце концов моя взяла, и я с победительным «Данке!» вывалился из его вотчины. На поиски гостиницы ушло немного времени, достаточно было свернуть с оживленной центральной штрассе в переулки. Портье если и не все понял, то компенсировал скудность нашей беседы широкими улыбками. Я всяко старался от него не отставать, так что в номер мы ввалились сияя, словно разлученные в детстве и наконец обретшие друг друга близнецы-братья. Поужинав в буфетной напротив гостиницы, я вернулся в номер и завалился спать — время было позднее, а день оказался весьма насыщенным.

***

К началу конференции я, конечно, опоздал. Попытался было прошмыгнуть мимо стойки регистрации участников, однако дежурившая там девица, довольно миловидная, но вышколенная что твой констебль, эту попытку мгновенно пресекла. Выяснив, что герр Форрестер наконец-то продрал глаза и явился в храм науки, она принялась рассыпаться в извинениях — не имея подтверждения, что вышеупомянутый герр вообще придет, было решено вписать вместо него другого ученого. И так как совершенно не готовившегося герра Диаса из Испании едва уговорили выступить, то теперь будет просто бесчестно лишать его доклада... Мысленно я возблагодарил небеса, ибо мои математические познания начинаются и заканчиваются умением вычислять десятичные дроби и делить в столбик. Даже школьная геометрия нагоняет на меня нездоровый вид, а при слове «тригонометрия» хочется добежать до ближайшего пруда и утопиться. Хорош был бы я, представший перед всеми этими племенными умниками!

На радостях я легко перепрыгнул через еще одну ловушку, расставленную неутомимой поборницей научных изысканий. Девица затребовала этот самый доклад, полагая, что герра Форрестера утешит обещание непременно опубликовать его в университетском сборнике. Но герр Форрестер так просто сдаваться не привык! Напустив на себя несчастный вид, я развел руками, дескать, то ли потерял, то ли украли, искал, где только можно, поэтому, собственно, и опоздал... Надо сказать, что бедняжку это расстроило едва ли не больше, чем самого герра Форрестера. Чувствуя себя распоследней свиньей, я поставил закорючку напротив своей новой фамилии и потопал в аудиторию.

Внизу парнишка в таком же сером твиде, как и у меня, чертил на доске что-то на помеси математического и греческого. Публика одобрительно гугукала. Я мигом поднялся наверх и затаился на галерке, рассудив, что если тот, кому нужен У.Ф. Форрестер, здесь, то он должен был зафиксировать его прибытие. Но присутствующие выглядели настолько поглощенными лекцией, что вряд ли вообще что-то заметили. Докладчик продолжал покрывать доску каббалистическими знаками, мел поскрипывал и постукивал, и я снова почувствовал себя школьником. Конец выступления присутствующие встретили аплодисментами. Я тоже присоединился, причем с большим энтузиазмом, но не потому, что оценил точность и изящество доказанной теоремы, а потому, что доказательство подошло к концу.

Вышел следующий докладчик. Застучал мел. Примерно через неделю, получив свою дозу хлопков, уже не таких бодрых, он вернулся на свое место, уступив доску следующему участнику. Я с ужасом представил, каково бы мне пришлось, прозвучи сейчас имя Форрестера! Кстати, судя по всему, оно и должно было прозвучать — председатель назвал фамилию бедолаги, которого назначили крайним вместо без вести пропавшего меня:

— Герр Рейнальдо Диас, Мадридский университет!

Из первых рядов поднялся какой-то широкоплечий малый. Довольно рослый, но двигался с непередаваемым изяществом. Темные волосы гладко зачесаны назад, взгляд серых глаз умен и сосредоточен, левый уголок чувственного рта слегка приподнимается в приветственной улыбке… Мать честная, да это же Дживс!

Дживс слегка поклонился аудитории и зарядил тираду по-немецки, в конце которой из аудитории раздались одобрительные смешки. Отговорив, он посерьезнел, снял пиджак и закатал рукава сорочки. Затем ухватил мелок и так зачастил по доске формулами, что не знаю как чертям в аду, а мне стало тошно. Конечно, я нисколько не сомневался в его одаренности по части мозговых извилин, но этот доклад выглядел, как проход по канату без страховки, как шаг в клетку с тигром или головокружительный полет над бездной безо всяких шансов уцелеть. Да, я знаю, что Дживс умен, но Дживс не господь бог, в конце концов. Живой человек не может уметь готовить, как шеф-повар, цитировать Ницше целыми страницами, виртуозно играть на рояле, знать немецкий, как немец, а математику, как академик. Я уж не говорю, что он чертовски хорош в постели!

Сознание упрямо твердило мне: это провал. Сейчас они засвистят и затопают, достанут из-под трибун гнилую репу и забросают ею Дживса! Смогу ли я это пережить? Сможет ли он это пережить! Кажется, никогда в жизни я еще так не боялся. Не за себя, за него. Глаза, между тем, видели картину противоположную — Дживс писал, что-то комментировал, чертил четкие линии стрелок и легкие пунктиры знаков равенства. Я не мог оценить изящество предложенного им решения, но математики попритихли. Кто-то конспектировал, кто-то просто гипнотизировал доску взглядом. На доске уже не хватало места, Дживс стер часть верхних формул и принялся строчить как ни в чем ни бывало. Мое сердце билось как проклятое.

Когда он наконец поставил финальный росчерк и обернулся к участникам конференции, в аудитории стояла гробовая тишина. Не до конца осознавая свои действия, я вскочил с места и яростно зааплодировал. Дживс поднял взгляд на галерку и встретился со мной глазами. И тут все начали вскакивать с мест, хлопать, кто-то даже крикнул: «Браво!». Только тогда я, все еще продолжая отбивать ладони, понял: потенциальный провал обернулся триумфом. Ноги подогнулись, и вустеровский корпус брякнулся на жесткую лавку.

Больше всего мне хотелось подойти к Дживсу, но я не знал, можно ли. Просто сидел и зачарованно смотрел, как он принимает поздравления. Когда он наконец подхватил пиджак и двинулся к выходу, я встал и пошел следом — будь что будет, а я не мог не перекинуться с ним хотя бы парой слов!

В коридоре было пустынно, но я не решился сразу догнать своего камердинера. Он куда-то стремительно шагал, я же двигался за ним на почтительном расстоянии. Так мы спустились по лестнице и завернули за угол. Дживс открыл какую-то дверь и махнул мне. Я просочился за ним. Разумеется, в туалет, или по-здешнему «abort». Кабинок было всего две. Дживс дернул двери в обе, везде оказалось незанято, толкнул меня в одну из них, а затем вошел и закрыл защелку. Не произнеся ни звука, зарылся пятерней в мои волосы и притянул мою голову к своей. Привычным движением я потянулся к его паху. Не знаю, что его так возбудило — наша короткая разлука или пребывание на волосок от пропасти, но я давно не видел его таким. Пожалуй, с нашего первого раза, который случился, стыдно сказать, в маленьком чулане загородного дома моей тети Агаты. Если бы нас тогда застукали на горячем, мы бы, наверное, оба загремели в каталажку. Но нам было абсолютно и упоительно наплевать, так долго мы ждали и не решались приблизить этот чудесный и, в общем-то, неизбежный момент.

Дживс, тоже наощупь, расстегнул мои брюки, рывком спустил их вместе с кальсонами и прервал поцелуй только лишь для того, чтобы плюнуть себе на пальцы.

— Я так переживал за тебя, — шепнул я, освобождая его горячую плоть.

— Не стоило, — промурлыкал он, лаская одной рукой мою промежность, а другой раздвигая ягодицы. — Господи, Бертрам, твои очки... Ты выглядишь...

Дживс толкнулся в меня сразу двумя пальцами. Не вынимая их, присел на корточки и поцеловал мой член, прежде чем взять его в рот целиком.

— Как заучка? — тихо простонал я.

— Великолепно, — ответил он, поднимаясь.

— В безликом костюме, с дурацким пробором и очках с роговой оправой?

— Я был бы счастлив… — он развернул меня спиной и прижал к стене кабинки. — Если бы вы… выглядели так всегда… сэр!

— А я был бы не против, если бы ты оставался Рейнальдо Диасом. Надо же было придумать такое!

— А вы знаете, что означают буквы У.Р. в вашем имени, сэр?

— Уильям Филипп?

— Почти. Урард Фицпатрик.

— Боже правый!

Я едва не вскрикнул, но не только от удивления. Дживс вошел в меня резко, впрочем, больно не было. Рука на моем члене двигалась в едином ритме с его телом. Каждый толчок заставлял меня видеть невидимые звезды на гладкой стене. Дживс прижался лицом к моему вспотевшему затылку и горячо, но бесшумно выдыхал мне в волосы. Я кончил первым, до крови закусив губу, чтобы не застонать. Через минуту Дживс буквально пригвоздил меня к перегородке и вцепился свободной и, что немаловажно, более чистой рукой мне в загривок.

— О, Дживс! — счастливо выдохнул я.

Дживс в ответ лишь тихо хмыкнул.

Когда мы начали приводить себя в порядок, кто-то вошел и, шумно дыша, направился в соседнюю кабинку. Мы заговорщически перемигнулись и одновременно потянулись друг к другу за поцелуем. Глупо, наверное, но нас обоих необычайно возбуждала и веселила сама мысль о том, что двое мужчин могут заниматься чем-то интимным и запретным в каких-то паре футов от ничего не подозревающего обывателя! В месте, куда люди приходят справить одну нужду, мы справляли другую — тоже, в общем-то, естественную.

— Герр Форрестер? — внезапно донеслось из-за стенки.

Я обмер. Отпрыгнул от Дживса, со всей дури въехав плечом в соседнюю стену. Дживс даже не шелохнулся. Только глазами указал мне: «Действуй!». Призвав все самообладание Вустеров, которые, как известно, не трусили даже в битве при Азенкуре, я потянул носом и как можно небрежнее ответил:

— Куда вы запропастились? Если думаете, что можете заставлять человека ждать целую вечность... Здесь небезопасно, знаете ли!

Видимо, я выбрал правильную тональность, поскольку левая бровь Дживса одобрительно приподнялась.

— Вы совершенно правы, поэтому и приходилось постоянно оглядываться, — прошептали мне в ответ.

Кто-то старательно, но по-тевтонски твердо выговаривал английские слова.

— Ладно, давайте, что там у вас — времени нет!

Заметив, что собеседник поддается, я решил вконец обнаглеть. Дживс, судя по всему, был не против.

— Сейчас, передам через это... — незнакомец замялся, явно подбирая нужное слово, — ...отверстие.

— Какое еще отверстие? — не понял я.

Дживс потянул меня за рукав и указал на дырку в стене кабинки диаметром чуть побольше среднего яблока и чуть поменьше среднего апельсина, каковую я до этой секунды не замечал. Собственно, дело было даже в моем невнимании, а в том, что Дживс закрывал ее своим широким торсом. Или, правду сказать, не совсем торсом — дырка находилась где-то в районе его пятой точки. Когда мой собеседник вошел в кабину, Дживс невзначай привалился к стене. Весьма мудро, как мне представляется, ведь если бы чей-то любопытный глаз вознамерился подглядеть, то он бы не увидел ничего, кроме аккуратного кружка серого твида, так похожего на мой.

— Вы его собой заслоняете, — подтвердил мое открытие незнакомец.

— Ах, это отверстие... Да, простите, старина, я такой невнимательный. Ну конечно же! Здорово. То, что нужно, да. Полный блеск. Давайте свои бумаги и разойдемся с миром.

— Не забывайте, что вы должны заверить их подлинность, таковы были условия, если я не ошибаюсь.

— Я... что?

Губы Дживса сжались в ниточку.

— Ну да. Я просто выпустил из виду, это же само собой разумеется, ведь так?

Пот между лопаток у меня тек, что твоя Ниагара. Дживс принял небольшой сверток, который наш новый приятель просунул через дыру. Аккуратно и быстро развернул его, обнаружив среди обычной бумаги какие-то странные листы, где было нарисовано что-то белым по синему. На все про все у него ушло меньше минуты. Он поднял на меня взгляд и утвердительно кивнул.

— Да, все в порядке, дружище. Это именно они.

— Вы так быстро пришли к этому выводу? Хотя, если сами причастны к разработке, то свою руку уж узнаете. Я свою часть договора выполнил. Где мои гарантии?

Последнее слово из его уст прозвучало как «карантии». Я в недоумении воззрился на Дживса, который деловито складывал чертежи. Закончив, он достал из внутреннего кармана конверт и портмоне. Из портмоне извлек пачку купюр — довольно тонкую, однако каждая банкнота была с тремя нулями — и, присовокупив конверт, просунул все это в дырку. Ободрительно приподнял бровь, глядя на меня.

— Вот ваши гарантии, — улыбнулся я парню за стеной. Откуда незамедлительно послышался шелест пересчитываемых денег.

— Здесь больше, чем оговаривалось.

Я снова взглянул на Дживса. Тот утвердительно кивнул.

— Не стоит благодарности старина... кстати, простите, я что-то запамятовал ваше имя. Это вам за труды.

— Вот как, — ответ прозвучал так, словно человек за стенкой был чем-то раздосадован. — Послушай, Фицпатрик. Теперь, когда сделка завершена, полагаю, я могу сказать. Я не очень хорошо знаю тебя. Точнее, я думал, что мы близко познакомились во время моей стажировки в Кембридже. Но теперь ты делаешь вид, что забыл мое имя... Возможно, так нужно для дела, а если нет, бог тебе судья.

Мои обстоятельства тебе известны. Я уже не тот подающий надежды молодой ученый, каким был когда-то. Просто конторская крыса, но эта крыса имеет доступ к золотому зерну. Я украл эти проклятые чертежи и принес их тебе. И делаю это, потому что мне нужны деньги. К тому же я не чувствую особых угрызений совести, передавая их Советам. Сталин далеко не ангел, но ты не представляешь себе, что такое Гитлер. Германия как с ума сошла, все упиваются возможностью реванша за проигранную войну. Говорят, что мы заберем отнятое у нас незаконно — Рур, Эльзас, Лотарингию. Австрия, кричат они, тоже наша. Арийская мораль, арийское воспитание — все помешались на этом, Фиц, даже домохозяйки. Особенно домохозяйки. Они готовы хоть сейчас наточить свои кухонные ножи и идти резать евреев, хотя многие их даже в глаза никогда не видели. Я не могу больше на это смотреть. Я уеду отсюда — хоть в Америку, хоть в Советскую Россию, хоть к черту на рога, если нынче вечером за мной не явятся, конечно. Но ты, Фиц? Ты богат, родовит, тебе никто не мешает заниматься наукой и твоя родина ничем перед тобой не провинилась — почему же ты работаешь на коммунистов?

Я даже не мог произнести: «Что-о?». Просто молча таращился на Дживса. Никогда не интересовался политикой, но твердо знал, что мы, Вустеры, всегда были честными гражданами и верными подданными Короны. Уж лучше смерть, чем измена, считали мы, и то, что говорил этот малый в соседней кабинке, во мне никак не укладывалось. И вот теперь, как выясняется У.Ф. Форрестер или Б.У. Вустер — все равно, как назвать, это в любом случае я — работает на коммунистов? Во что же ты вляпался, Бертрам? И какую роль во всей этом играет твой возлюбленный?

В общем, я не знал, что ответить невидимому голосу за стеной и не менее невидимому голосу моей совести.

— Давайте прощаться, старина, — собравшись с силами, произнес я. — Удачи вам.

Соседняя дверь хлопнула. Я закрыл глаза ладонями. Дживс выскользнул из кабинки и посмотрел в окно.

— Сэр, позже я дам вам исчерпывающую информацию, — произнес он, протягивая мне тщательно сложенные бумаги. — Поверьте, ваша совесть чиста. Возвращайтесь в гостиницу и ни о чем не беспокойтесь. Где вы остановились, собственно?

Я сказал.

— Замечательно, сэр. С этим пакетом вы завтра должны пойти на прием к графу фон Вирхову, он дипломат, так что там будет много иностранцев, легко затеряться. Бумаги отдадите курьеру.

— Снова в сортире? — в эту фразу я постарался вложить всю накопившуюся обиду.

— Лучшего места пока не придумано, — кончик его рта слегка дрогнул.

— Ты можешь сказать что, дьявол раздери, происходит?

— Обещаю рассказать все, — повторил он. — Когда настанет время. Я люблю тебя, Бертрам.

Эти слова он произнес, сидя на подоконнике. Затем оттолкнулся и скользнул в пустоту. Я вскрикнул — третий этаж, как-никак! Но Дживс легко уцепился за водосточную трубу и скользнул вниз. Если бы кто-то сказал мне об этом еще вчера, я бы ни за что не поверил.

Но тогда я бы много чему не поверил.

***

Не зная, куда себя деть, я двинулся к центру города. В конце концов, в Берлине мне еще бывать не приходилось, так что я решил развеяться, осмотрев хотя бы главные достопримечательности. Чертежи спокойно умещались во внутреннем кармане пиджака, и руки мои были свободны. Берлин мне, в общем, нравился — мощеные улицы, потрясающей красоты здания. Я прошатался по городу до вечера и наконец, устав бродить на пустой желудок, забрел в небольшой ресторан с музыкой, вроде кабаре.

Заказал коктейль, поел, но уходить не торопился, да и некуда было уходить. Просто сидел за столиком, потягивал рейнвейн, наблюдал за посетителями и гнал прочь всякие мысли. С мыслями, правда, получалось плохо. Я думал, что знаю Дживса как облупленного, а за какие-то сутки выяснилось, что не знаю совсем. Математика, навыки скалолазания, какие-то шпионские игры, безумные деньги и, наконец, чудовищные обвинения чуть ли не в государственной измене! Нет, я, конечно, сталкивался с людьми, не на шутку поглощенными политикой — с Родериком Споудом, например. Но ставить на одну полку Споуда и Дживса просто смешно. А по поводу даже теоретической симпатии к большевикам... Все мы помним историю увлечения моего приятеля Бинго некой Шарлоттой Корде Роуботем. Бинго был на мели, поэтому не придумал ничего лучше, чем завалиться ко мне на обед со своей зазнобой и ее папашей, стариком Роуботемом, глашатаем мировой революции, которую он приближал, стоя на ящике из-под мыла в той части Гайд-Парка, где собираются чудаки разных мастей. Помнится, Дживс чуть в обморок не упал, когда эта братия с порога попросила сардин, а уж когда меня назвали товарищем, у него сделался такой вид, словно он был готов вздернуть главу партии «Провозвестники красной зари» на его собственном потрепанном галстуке.

В общем, не мог Дживс вот так просто взять и перекраситься, не такой он парень. Может, все дело в том самом проштрафившемся родственнике? Стыдно признаться, но в эту минуту, подогретый рейнвейном и несчастный, я уже слабо верил в существование оного. Ну сами посудите, откуда у Дживса такие родственники? Хотя это совсем не значило, что я надумал пасовать. Во-первых, никто меня ни за какое место не тянул, я сам ввязался в это дело. А во-вторых, что бы ни случилось, я верил Дживсу. И если он сказал, что моя совесть чиста, значит, так оно и было.

Этот вывод я отметил, отсалютовав самому себе новым бокалом вина. Казалось бы, что такое перебродивший виноградный сок для привычного к виски англичанина! Но рейнское оказалось коварным — пилось легко, зато в голову ударяло будьте-нате. Местный оркестр заслуживал отдельного внимания. На небольшой эстраде едва умещались человек десять с барабанами, контрабасом, скрипками, роялем и трубами. Певец в безупречном фраке и зачесанной на косой пробор светлой челкой исполнял легкие штучки со звериной серьезностью. В сочетании с манерным, немного мяукающим тенором это выглядело забавно. Он стоял недвижимо, как на постаменте, и даже мимика его была под стать какому-нибудь камерному «Реквиему». Однако когда он, старательно артикулируя, пел скороговорку «Нагасаки», я заметил, что его глаза смеются. Наверное, это была такая сценическая манера, но я сразу же вспомнил Дживса и залпом осушил очередной бокал. Официант мигом подлил мне еще. «Ах, я сделал это вновь, я играл с твоим сердцем и заигрался. Ах, ты думаешь, что я люблю тебя, что я послан тебе свыше, но я далеко не так невинен», — разорялся певец, почему-то глядя мне в глаза, и я ему верил. Чем-чем, а невинностью от него и не пахло.

В зале, который был полупустым, когда я пришел, уже не осталось свободных столиков. Под потолком вился сигаретный дым, но развязных криков, как в Нью-Йорке, не слышалось — то ли немцы умеют пить, то ли вечер еще не набрал обороты. На соседний стул неожиданно примостилась незнакомка. Сильно подведенные глаза, папироса в длинном мундштуке и пытливый взгляд бегового маклера не оставляли иллюзий относительно рода ее деятельности. Я бы купил ей выпить просто так, но боялся оказаться неправильно понятым. Девушка бы надеялась на продолжение банкета, а у меня ведь Дживс! Да и вообще... Она сказала что-то по-немецки, я попытался улыбнуться как можно более доброжелательно, чтобы ее не обидеть, но отрицательно покачал головой. Девица оказалась из понятливых, а может, политика заведения была такой, что наглеть ее сестрам не позволялось.

Она испарилась так же молча, как и пришла. Я снова стал смотреть на певца, который, встретившись со мной глазами, на четверть дюйма поднял бровь. Как же мне сейчас не хватало другой, поднятой точно так же брови! «Все мои горести оттого, что я слишком много мечтаю», — продолжал солист. «Мне хочется верить, что герои существуют и в жизни», — вторили ему скрипач и контрабасист на подпевках. Мне тоже хотелось верить, и в определенных местах вустеровской анатомии уже почувствовалась приятная тяжесть. Этот взгляд, эта бровь, этот полунаклон головы — если бы певец был брюнетом, я бы подумал, что у Дживса открылся очередной неожиданный талант, уже который за сегодня. Но нет, это был определенно не Дживс. И что самое ужасное, этот определенно-не-Дживс мне определенно нравился.

Когда в антракте он направился прямиком ко мне, я почувствовал себя польщенным. Он сказал, что не видел меня здесь раньше, я похвалил его репертуар, он сказал, что не был в Англии, но хотел бы, я рассыпался в восторгах по поводу старого доброго Берлина — в общем, к концу антракта мы стали закадычными приятелями. Вне сцены мимика Максимиллиана, так звали солиста, оказалась совсем не Дживсовой, и это было даже к лучшему. Нагрузился я уже достаточно, но решительно предложил Максу опрокинуть пару бокалов рейнского. Он ответил, что почтет за честь, после выступления, в гримерке. Мы еще немного поболтали, но тут начали возвращаться музыканты, и певец степенно поднялся на сцену.

Я слушал оркестр, улыбаясь и поигрывая бокалом, обрадованный появлением хоть кого-то, с кем можно перекинуться парой слов и чокнуться выпивкой. Все-таки я совершенно не умею оставаться один. По соседству сидела пара, но они были увлечены скорее друг другом, чем происходящим на сцене, а через столик — какая-то мрачная компания. Не понимаю, зачем приходить в увеселительное заведение, если не собираешься веселиться?

 

Компания, кстати, была в штатском, хотя ребят в форме в зале хватало. Причем, последние вели себя почти нормально — улыбались, подпевали Максу, а кое-кто не чуждался и общества местных девиц. Если бы не серые мундиры, в которых, как по мне, было что-то опереточное — слишком широкие галифе, слишком высокие фуражки, слишком острая линия плеч — это были бы самые обычные парни, каких полно в любом баре от Манчестера до Аляски.

На меня никто не обращал внимания, словно я был не Бертрамом, а чучелом Бертрама. Точнее, чучелом Бертрама, исполняющего обязанности математика Форрестера из Кембриджа. От очков и прочего маскарада я решил пока не избавляться, так я действительно чувствовал себя немного другим человеком. Наличие в кармане пиджака твердой книжки свернутых чертежей лишь подчеркивало это ощущение.

В заведении становилось все более шумно и накурено. Вечер перетекал в ночь, оркестр начинал потихоньку сворачиваться. Я чувствовал, что устал, и уже не особенно рвался выпивать дальше и продолжать знакомство с музыкантами. Однако уговор есть уговор, так что, когда Макс кивнул мне, я расплатился и двинулся к дверце, ведущей за сцену. За ней оказался узкий коридор с несколькими дверьми, и с третьей попытки мне удалось обнаружить нужную. Макс уже успел снять фрак, манишку и воротничок. Он сидел на табурете перед зеркалом и снимал грим влажной тряпочкой. В полутемном зале я и не замечал, что его глаза были слегка подведены углем, а скулы подчеркнуты так, чтобы ямки на щеках выглядели резче. В углу, тоже на табурете, привалившись к стене, сидел еще один парень, голый до пояса, но во фрачных брюках. Под рукой у каждого было по стакану с чем-то освежающим — в прозрачной жидкости неторопливо парили лимонные дольки. В другом музыканте я узнал саксофониста из оркестра. Увидев меня в зеркале, Макс отсалютовал своим стаканом.

— Руди, это Фиц, Фиц это Руди, — представил он нас друг другу.

Руди промолчал, но улыбнулся вполне дружелюбно и вопросительно повел плечом, указывая на свой стакан.

— Буду премного благодарен, большое спасибо, — закивал я. Отказываться было неловко.

Руди начал проворно нарезать лимон прямо на блюдце, стоявшем посреди баночек с красками и тальком.

— Итак, Фиц. Фиц-Фиц, почти как Фриц. Наш парень, а? — выразительно поинтересовался Макс, приподнимая бровь, как на сцене.

— Ну, не совсем, — промычал я, отыскивая глазами какое-нибудь место для сидения, но табуретов в гримерной оказалось всего два, и оба, как я уже сказал, были заняты. — Я аспирант из Кембриджа, приехал на математическую конференцию, через пару дней домой.

Макс что-то сказал Руди по-немецки, и тот сопроводил свой ответ выразительным вздохом.

— Он говорит: везет же некоторым, — перевел Макс, подавая стакан, куда предварительно щедро плеснул из бутылки, стоявшей тут же. — Ох, тебе ведь даже не предложили стул, никудышные мы хозяева.

Я было запротестовал, но тут Макс привстал, подал руку Руди и сдернул его с табурета так, что тот оказался практически в объятиях коллеги.

— Прошу, — певец указал на освободившееся место.

— Это уже лишнее, правда, дружище, — попытался возразить я, чувствуя, как щеки заливаются краской неловкости.

— Я настаиваю, — тихо ответил Макс.

Смотрел он при этом не на меня, а на Руди, обвив одной рукой его талию, а второй недвусмысленно поглаживая... в общем, то место, где у джентльмена сходятся штанины.

Я залпом опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана. Пойло оказалось таким крепким, что я даже закашлялся.

— Милый Фиц, ну кто же так пьет шнапс! — промурлыкал Макс, расстегивая на Руди концертную сорочку. — Впрочем, ты ведь и не обязан уметь его пить. Когда я назвал тебя нашим парнем, то вовсе не хотел сказать, что ты немец.

Он перевел свою фразу Руди, и тот хохотнул, не прекращая перебирать пальцами золотистые пряди Макса.

— Э-э-э... Ребята, я, по-моему, тут лишний? — прохрипел я, едва отдышавшись от местного горлодера.

— Разве ты не хотел закончить вечер весело?

Макс дотянулся до моего колена. Руди мягко отстранился он него и наклонился ко мне так, будто хотел поцеловать. То есть, я понимаю, что действительно хотел... Но ничего не вышло, потому что я отпрыгнул он них, как ужаленный, и что есть мочи врезался плечом в вешалку, которая с грохотом рухнула на гримировочный столик. Один стакан разбился, другой проворно проскакал через всю комнатку и исчез под ободранным резным шкафом.

— Простите, — развел руками я и, потирая ушибленное плечо, принялся за ликвидацию последствий своего неожиданного прыжка.

А эти двое смеялись как ненормальные.

— Фиц, ты великолепен! Боже, я из-за тебя стал похож на енота, — временно забыв о роли героя-любовника, Макс принялся деловито вытирать перед зеркалом потекший глаз. — Мы ни в коей мере не хотели напугать тебя, дружок. Я сразу обратил на тебя внимание. Одинокий и привлекательный молодой человек в таком заведении, как наше, может оказаться только по двум причинам: или он ищет девочку на вечер, или мальчика. По тому, как ты шуганул бедняжку Марию, я понял, что девочки тебя мало волнуют. Ну и весь ты... Как это у вас говорят — рыбак рыбака видит издалека?

— Послушай Макс, ты так говоришь, будто парень не может просто зайти послушать музыку! — возмутился я.

— Времена, когда в Германии просто слушали музыку, миновали, малыш, — пожал плечами Макс. — Прости, но ты действительно из другого мира. Да, нужно было сразу понять. Мы для тебя парочка извращенцев, так?

— Нет, я не это хотел...

— Все верно. Нормальному человеку не понять. У тебя там, в Англии, есть время на свидания, ухаживания, любовь, да? У нас нет. В любую секунду сюда могут прийти и отправить туда, где нам выдадут первоклассные полосатые костюмы с розовым треугольником.2)

— Что?

Искренне не понимая, что он несет, я предположил, что если человек умеет по-Дживсовски поднимать бровь, то нечего удивляться и пунктикам по части гардероба. Хотя, конечно, полосатый костюм в розовые треугольники это слишком даже для вашего покорного слуги. И, стало быть, есть место, где людей заставляют такое носить в надежде на перевоспитание? Правильно ли я понял Макса или его хоть и неплохой, но специфический английский не до конца впитывался моим уже порядком проспиртованным мозгом?

— Лагерь, мой милый, — Макс говорил с ласковыми интонациями, которые здоровые люди приберегают для общения с неизлечимо больными. — И, конечно, не тот, в котором мальчиков учат плавать на байдарках и плести корзины из лозы.

— Господи!

— Вот именно. Тебе, дитя свободного мира, незачем знать, что такое Имперское центральное бюро по борьбе с гомосексуализмом и абортами, Закон против опасных рецидивистов и параграф 175.3)

Я не знал, что ему ответить. Конечно, и нам с Дживсом приходилось соблюдать максимальные меры предосторожности. Однако перспектива в течение года щипать пеньку в Пентонвиле или Уормвуд-Скрабсе,4) как ни крути, была довольно призрачной. Уж если такие дела и получали огласку, то в большинстве случаев все заканчивалось публичным скандалом и срочным выездом «преступников» за границу. Неприятно, но не смертельно, правда? Здесь же все пахло совсем по-другому. В одну минуту Берлин образца июня 1937 года с его мощеными улицами, прекрасной архитектурой, вежливым гостиничным персоналом и чудесным вином потерял всякую привлекательность для последнего из рода Вустеров. Очень захотелось домой.

— Такие, как мы с Руди, обречены, Фиц, — произнес Макс.

Все это время он стоял за спиной у Руди, приобнимая его за талию. Теперь же поцеловал коллегу в аккуратно подбритый затылок, и тот, слабо улыбаясь, повернулся за полноценным поцелуем. Даже если Руди и не понимал, что говорит Макс на чужом для него языке, он это прекрасно чувствовал. А я вдруг осознал, что к ужасу, окатившему меня с осознанием реалий, в которых приходится существовать этим славным ребятам, примешивается восхищение их смелостью. Они могли забиться в норы и продолжать жить, стыдясь самих себя, но не сделали этого. Сценическая манера Максимиллиана, все эти легкие песенки, исполняемые так серьезно, его голос, его осанка, в сущности, весь он, просто кричали: давайте, приходите за мной, если кишка не тонка! В Англии на все это никто даже внимания не обратил бы, подумаешь, артист в образе... Но в стране, где — сам видел! — маршируют даже дети, любое шагание не в ногу могло закончиться гауптвахтой. А Макс и Руди не просто шагали не в ногу. Они бежали с подскоками, взявшись за руки, причем, в противоположную от общества сторону. Я не знал, хватило бы духу у меня поступить так же или нет, но именно в эту секунду мне захотелось к ним присоединиться не потому, что я испытывал вожделение, а потому, что я испытывал восхищение.

Я шагнул к парням и оказался в двойных объятиях. Молчаливый Руди приник к моим губам. В голове пронеслось: «А что скажет Дживс?» Я закрыл глаза и коснулся пальцами мягких каштановых волос саксофониста. Дживс поймет.

Но мы не успели ни до чего дойти. Когда в гримерку ворвалась полиция, один лишь Макс был обнажен до белья. Мы с Руди оставались по меньшей мере в брюках, однако не смогли бы никого провести, даже если бы и хотели — уж больно недвусмысленными были наши позы. Да и наш с Руди поцелуй, прерванный вторжением, тянул на ту самую статью, да еще и с отягчающими.

— Da ist ja Shaubild,5) — пробормотал Макс, получив первую зуботычину.

Полицейские, а их было тоже трое, работали кулаками молча и планомерно. Казалось, что избиение обвиняемых точно такая же часть процедуры, как задержание и составление протокола. Они даже не злились, просто медленно, но верно превращали наши лица в бифштекс. В моей старой тыкве, будто высохшее семечко, колотилась лишь одна мысль — насчет того, что на приеме у господина фон Вирхова у герра Форрестра будет совсем уж нетоварный вид. Почему-то о том, что на прием из мест не столь отдаленных вышеозначенного герра никто не выпустит, даже и не думалось. Так же молча блюстители порядка дали нам одеться и тычками погнали к выходу. После одной из таких атак фальшивые очки слетели с носа. Я вмиг перестал быть математиком Форрестером и превратился в Б. У. Вустера, попавшего в большие неприятности.

Единственную эмоцию один из служак позволил себе, когда мы грузились в огороженную от водительской кабины решеткой заднюю часть служебного автомобиля, плюнув Руди в лицо. Руди промолчал, полицейский тоже. Стояла уже глубокая ночь, но наши лица освещались яркой витриной заведения. Если я выглядел так же паршиво, как и парни, то меня теперь даже родной Дживс не узнал бы. Хотя, грешным делом подумал я, лучше, чтобы и правда не узнал — он доверил мне такое важное… Такое важное что-то. А я подвел его по всем фронтам. Мало того, что чуть не изменил с первыми встречными, так еще и чертовы документы найдут при обыске. В детективных романах улики обычно выбрасывают в услужливо подвернувшиеся кусты, но в жизни все оказалось куда сложнее — полицейские не сводили с нас глаз (впрочем, их можно понять, надо же смотреть, куда бьешь), да и машина стояла посреди мощеной улицы без признаков какой бы то ни было растительности на мили вокруг.

Когда мне в очередной раз саданули в глаз, вокруг стало так светло, что я грешным делом подумал, будто узрел те самые искры, о которых раньше только слышал. Но это всего лишь открылись двери заведения. К автомобилю подошли люди в штатском — я узнал ту самую суровую компанию, сидевшую за соседним столиком. Один из мужчин неторопливо подошел к полицейским, вынул из кармана какую-то книжечку и ткнул в лицо ближайшему стражу закона. Тот вытянулся по струнке и выбросил вперед правую руку. Незнакомец наклонился к открытой двери автомобиля:

— Небольшое недоразумение. Герр Форрестер, прошу, выходите.

Не знаю, какие слова могли бы прозвучать более сладостно для моих помятых ушей, однако я решил хотя бы попытаться вызволить и Макса с Руди. Сказал, что с ними тоже случилось недоразумение, что они всего-навсего музыканты, ничего не украли, никого не убили… Мой сбивчивый словесный поток был прерван одним повелительным жестом.

— Разумеется. Выходите, господа.

Полицейские даже не шелохнулись, словно их вовсе не лишали вечернего улова.

— Господа музыканты могут быть свободны, а вы, герр Форрестер, очень обяжете, если согласитесь уделить нам с коллегами немного вашего драгоценного времени. — Цивильный говорил, тщательно выговаривая слова, но особенного акцента я не заметил.

Обалдевшие парни вылезли из машины. Руди торопливо пожал мне руку, Макс прошептал: «Спасибо, Фиц», и оба были таковы. Я поплелся за своим неожиданным спасителем и тремя его мрачноватыми приятелями, чуя, что череда неприятных неожиданностей только начинается. Так оно и оказалось. Даже вели меня по безлюдной, благоухающей липовым цветом улице каким-то подобием строя — один сопровождающий в надвинутой на глаза шляпе спереди, один сзади и двое по бокам. Я облизал саднящую губу и, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, принялся при помощи языка оценивать масштабы разрушений во рту. Левый верхний клык немного шатался, но в целом все было не так уж плохо. Что касалось Бертрамовой вывески, то Дживс, будь он здесь, конечно, организовал бы свинцовых примочек и заживляющих мазей. Однако глаза мои видели, нос хоть и чертовки болел, но не был сворочен на сторону — в общем, можно было сказать, что пока я отделался легким испугом. Только вот это самое «пока» порядком нервировало.

***

Спасители аккуратно запаковали меня на заднее сиденье большого закрытого автомобиля. Слева и справа от меня уселись двое, еще двое разместились впереди. Водитель завел мотор, но машина не трогалась. Их старший, тот, что вел переговоры с полицией, повернулся ко мне с переднего пассажирского сиденья.

— Неосмотрительно ведете себя, уважаемый Форрестер. Тут английские привычки могут вылезти вам боком. Как не стыдно, вы ведь кажется женатый человек, а? — незнакомец глухо хмыкнул. — Однако мы тут не для того чтобы обсуждать ваше грехопадение. Чертежи при вас, отпираться бессмысленно. Верните тем, у кого взяли. Затем расскажете все, что знаете и про русских и про англичан, особенно любопытно будет услышать про ваших Кембриджских соратников… Вашу дальнейшую судьбу не мне решать, но поверьте, Германия может быть благодарной. Возможно, вам сделают самый ценный подарок за все время вашего необременительного существования, Форрестер. Наверное, догадываетесь, что речь идет о вашей жизни.

Я молча вперился в кожаную обивку салона. Лучше бы я загремел в участок! Полицейские, безусловно, нашли бы чертежи, но вряд ли бы догадались, что это. Пусть бы меня сослали без суда и следствия к черту на рога, смешали с грязью, но репутация Дживса осталась незапятнанной! Но люди, которым я, по наивности своей, поначалу обрадовался, не занимаются такими мелочами, как общественная мораль. Им на нее плевать, они с легкостью освободили Макса с Руди, только чтобы пустить мне пыль в глаза. Интересно, зачем? Чтобы я не скандалил посреди улицы? Чтобы дал себя увести, куда нужно? Будто бы у меня был выбор! Впрочем, выбора у меня не было и сейчас. Бессмысленно было делать вид, что бумаг нет, но добровольно отдать их рука не поднималась. Так что я продолжал созерцать безупречный шов на коричневой коже водительского сиденья, покорный судьбе и готовый ко всему. Вроде бы нужно было думать о собственной шкуре, но мне почему-то вспомнился незнакомец, который знал настоящего Фица. Тот самый, который так ненавидел фашистов, что, не моргнув глазом, увел у них злополучные бумаги. Что случилось с ним, жив ли он еще?

— Ну что ж, — хрустнул костяшками пальцев старший. — Не хотите по-хорошему…

Он кивнул, и один из его подопечных проверил карманы моего пиджака, с первого же хлопка определив, где прячется искомое. Удостоверившись, что это именно то, что нужно, цивильный скомандовал водителю трогаться. Но проехать мы успели всего ничего. Неожиданно вывернувший из переулка грузовик врезался в передок нашего авто всей своей массой. Водителя вдавило грудью в руль. Неестественно вывернув руки, он обнял приборную панель, а его сосед отключился, здорово приложившись головой о дверь. Затем еще более сокрушительный удар нам нанесли слева — из-за сидевшего рядом охранника я так и не увидел, что в нас врезалось на этот раз. Кто-то дернул правую дверь и выволок уцелевшего, но обескураженного второго охранника на мостовую. Затем так же грубо достали меня.

— Полегче! — простонал я.

Кто-то дернул меня за волосы, поднимая голову вверх. В лицо ударил свет карманного фонарика.

— Форрестер?

Акцент у парня был сильный, но какой именно, определить было сложно. Я кивнул.

— Бумаги?

Я показал на переднего пассажира:

— У него.

Железная хватка разжалась. Моей первой мыслью было бежать со всех ног, благо охранникам в эти несколько секунд было не до меня, а нападавший бросился дергать дверцу машины, которую, судя по всему, заклинило вследствие удара. Но я тут же осознал всю глупость этой идеи. Допустим, этот человек вел протаранивший нас грузовик. Но ведь в другом автомобиле тоже кто-то был, не мог же он ехать сам! В подтверждение моей догадки, оттуда вылез громила бандитского вида. Несмотря на лето, он был в пальто и кепке. Достав из-под полы какое-то странное оружие, похожее на пистолет, но с ружейным прикладом, он пару раз молча приложился им к макушкам подающих признаки жизни охранников. Так же безмолвно рывком поставил меня на ноги, подвел к своему авто и открыл заднюю дверь. Затем, сложившись в три погибели, протиснулся на водительское место через сиденье для переднего пассажира. Рядом с ним тут же хлопнулся водитель грузовика и скомандовал:

— Давай, Ященко, ходу! Ходу!

Я не понял его языка, но не сомневался, что он велел своему подельнику трогаться. Я уже не пытался идентифицировать всех этих типов, которые перебрасывались несчастным Бертрамом, словно горячей картошкой. Те, что отбили меня у полиции, точно были местными. А эти, наверное, русские. Насколько я понял, они тоже были заинтересованы в чертежах — не зря тот парень обвинял Форрестера в том, что он продался коммунистам. Вообще, я уже давно перестал что-либо понимать. Можете гонять меня по мельчайшим нюансам крикетных правил, и я не спасую. Еще мне вполне по силам рассказать, чем отличается односолодовый виски от бурбона, и даже воспроизвести технологию производства одного и второго, не говоря уже о десятках способов их употребления. Спортивные автомобили, мюзиклы, даже церковные гимны — что угодно, только не большая политика и не ее скрытые рычаги. В этой сфере я абсолютно беспомощен.

Правда, кое-что начало проясняться в моей гудящей от знакомства с берлинской полицией черепушке. Как говорим мы, математики, от перемены мест слагаемых сумма не изменится. Немцы не пожалели бы горе-кембриджца Урарда Фицпатрика Форрестера, но ведь и от этих пощады не жди. Наверное, они были в курсе того, что передача должна была состояться завтра. И, соответственно, в курсе того, что передавать чертежи Форрестер должен был отнюдь не им. А кому? На этот вопрос у меня не было ответа. Равно как и на вопрос, почему Дживс решил доверить мне все это. Я не знал, почему. И подозревал, что уже и не узнаю. Потому что никогда его уже не увижу.

 

Парень из грузовика болтал, как заведенный. Водитель молча крутил баранку, но его говорливого соседа отсутствие диалога, по-видимому, не смущало. Судя по тому, как зыркал в мою сторону, я предположил, что говорит он обо мне. Я слушал чужую речь, и на душе становилось все гаже и гаже. Даже возникла потрясающая своим идиотизмом идея броситься на этого хмыря, чтобы водитель застрелил меня на месте. Точнее, это теперь кажется нелепым. А тогда думалось, что так я по крайней мере не буду мучиться.

Автомобиль резко затормозил. Правду сказать, я немного задремал под треп переднего пассажира. Разлепив веки, я приник к окну, чтобы посмотреть, куда мы приехали. Но оказалось, что никуда. Просто встали на перекрестке. Темном и безлюдном, если не считать приближающейся к нам высокой фигуры в кожаном макинтоше и широкой панаме.

— Товарищ комиссар второго ранга! — зачастил говорливый, вытянувшись перед пришельцем. — Докладываю о выполнении поставленной задачи! Указанные лица перехвачены путем блокировки автомобиля двумя служебными машинами — чертежи изъяты, гражданин Британии Форрестер здесь, жду дальнейших указаний — старший машины сержант госбезопасности Сидорчук!

— Вольно. Где документы? Где Форрестер?

В голосе новоприбывшего была какая-то странность, с одной стороны совершенно чужое наречие, с другой — что-то неуловимо знакомое. Неужели... Неужели? Я попытался рассмотреть его получше, но фонари не горели, а разобрать что-либо кроме двух силуэтов было нелегко.

— Вот, тащ комиссар второго...

— Свет! — негромко, но властно приказал человек в макинтоше.

Водитель снова включил фары, и в их свете незнакомец стал аккуратно разворачивать чертежи. Я силился поймать его лицо, но оно было скрыто надвинутой на глаза шляпой. Лишь на мгновение он запрокинул голову и посмотрел на меня из-под полей, но этого мгновения хватило для резкого и жгучего узнавания. Это действительно был Дживс.

Не успев оправиться от осознания того, что он знает еще и русский, я оказался буквально пригвожден к месту открытием очередного его таланта. Не понимая, что конкретно он говорит, я все-таки уразумел, что он вжился в роль босса, устраивающего подчиненным грандиозный разнос.

— Сидорчук! — зарычал он. — Это, твою мать, что?

— Так у немцев изъяли, тащ комиссар второго... — развел руками ничего не понимающий амбал, которого, как я уже понял, звали Сидор Чук.

— У каких немцев? Где чертежи, я тебя русским языком спрашиваю, контра!

— У немцев... — продолжал твердить свое приунывший Сидор Чук. Водитель же продолжал имитировать каменное изваяние, наверняка радуясь в душе, что не он оказался центральной мишенью начальственного гнева.

— Это не те чертежи, разведчик ты хренов! А ну, пшел, достал этого Форрестера, сейчас у него поинтересуемся...

Сидор Чук рванул заднюю дверцу и выволок меня на мостовую. После всех треволнений ощутить твердую почву под ногами было даже приятно.

— Кто это? — эту фразу Дживс произнес очень тихо.

Даже не понимая смысл сказанного, я осознал, что не хотел бы оказаться на месте Чука.

— Форрестер? — пискнул амбал, в тщетной надежде предупредить надвигающуюся катастрофу.

С таким же успехом он мог попытаться поднятием ладони остановить мчащийся на полном ходу товарный состав.

— Это. Не. Форрестер, — раздельно произнес Дживс. — Это... измена! Контрреволюция!

Я еще никогда не видел, чтобы слова так действовали на людей. Уверенный в себе и даже немного самодовольный минуту назад Сидор Чук теперь выглядел жалко. Не знаю, что такого Дживс наговорил ему, но беднягу в прямом смысле слова била крупная дрожь.

— К стене. Оба.

Дживс извлек откуда-то из-под мышки короткий пистолет и щелкнул затвором. Ткнул стволом в спину Сидору Чуку и тот сделал неуверенный шаг к стенке ближайшего особняка. Дживс направил пистолет на застывшего перед приборной панелью водителя.

— Ященко, вам особое приглашение?

Шофер нехотя вышел из машины. Дживс указал ему стволом пистолета присоединиться к собрату. Я совершенно не понимал, почему эти двое, также будучи небезоружными и пребывая в большинстве, ведут себя так покорно. С другой стороны, кому, как не мне, было знать, что с Дживсом спорить бесполезно? Вооруженный лишь аргументами, рожденными в его питаемом рыбой мозгу, он всегда выходил победителем из словесных схваток. Только десятки оттенков его коронного: «Очень хорошо, сэр» чего стоят! А уж если к словам добавить выразительный металлический щелчок, то получится... Думаю, я достаточно красноречиво описал, что получится.

Когда чекисты уперлись лбами в стену, Дживс молча схватил меня за рукав и потянул к автомобилю. Затем проворно протиснулся через переднее пассажирское сиденье на место водителя, я приземлился рядом, и покореженное авто с визгом рвануло с места.

— Ну ты даешь, старина! — только и мог выдохнуть я.

Вообще, я не ожидал, что Дживс сразу начнет душить меня в объятьях, не говоря уж о чем-то большем. Но хоть как-то показать, что он рад мне, можно было? Однако он не произнес ни слова. Автомобиль мчал нас сквозь предрассветные сумерки, а Дживс сосредоточенно вглядывался в дорогу. Между его бровей пролегла суровая складка.

— Дживс, — продолжил я попытку завязать разговор. — Ты, оказывается, столько всего умеешь. Я, конечно, понимаю, что раньше у тебя не было возможности продемонстрировать мне навыки обращения с оружием, но математика, немецкий, русский, черт возьми! Я не раз говорил, что ты сокровище, но даже не подозревал, какое! Ты просто бриллиант чистой воды, вот!

— Сэр, прошу вас...

— Честно говоря, я и раньше не понимал, что такое совершенство делает рядом с таким неотесанным чурбаном как я. А теперь так и вовсе!

Но он внезапно так ударил ладонью по рулевому колесу, что я испугался, как бы он его не вырвал с корнем.

— Сэр, прошу вас! — повторил он. — Я глупец, каких свет не видывал. Мне прощения нет. Мы едем на аэродром, и если доберемся без приключений, то через пару часов уже будем в Англии — самолет ждет. Я доставлю вас домой и соберу свои вещи, чтобы больше никогда не появляться в вашей жизни. За истекшие сутки вы могли несколько раз погибнуть исключительно по моей вине. Вы великолепно потрудились, а вот чем я только думал, когда втравливал постороннее лицо...

Его тирада нравилась мне все меньше и меньше. Сначала бред про уход из моей жизни, а теперь еще вот как?

— Так, значит, я постороннее лицо, да? — выкрикнул я зло.

Разбитая губа продолжала саднить, от всех треволнений минувшего дня и, особенно, ночи, накатила тупая усталость. К тому же было очень обидно. Точно так же мог бы чувствовать себя тот греческий парень, если бы он, истекая истерзанной орлом печенкой, принес людям тщательно оберегаемую искорку, а первый попавшийся крестьянин вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить героя, загасил бы все его старания одним плевком.

— Нет, Бертрам. Ты — чудо, — серьезно произнес Дживс и, на миг отвлекшись от дороги, снял свою панаму и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.

— А чудо может получить объяснение, что, черт подери, происходит?

Дживс пообещал мне все рассказать по пути домой и сдержал свое обещание, как только мы благополучно угнездились в пузе довольно хлипкого на вид биплана. Возле биплана дежурили какие-то люди.

— Прекрасная работа, мистер Вустер! — окликнул меня кто-то из них.

Я пробормотал благодарность и пожал протянутые руки.

Дживс коротко переговорил с ними, развернул чертежи, затем тщательно сложил их и забрал с собой.

***

Моторы взвыли немилосердно. Как ни странно, Бертрам, который еще позавчера трясся при слове «цепеллин», куда-то исчез, а его избитый и усталый тезка уже не боялся полета. Я примостился на жестком сиденье и запрокинул голову. Дживс откуда-то выудил походный набор с фляжками, шейкером и симпатичным металлическим стаканчиком и молча смешал мне одно из своих коронных снадобий. Сделав глоток, я был готов внимать, и Дживс не стал тянуть кота за хвост.

Оформившееся в моем мозгу смутное предположение, что мистер Реджинальд Дживс, которого я сначала знал как своего камердинера, а затем и любовника, имеет и иные ипостаси, с блеском подтвердилось. Честно говоря, раньше я знал о нем немного. Дживс не вел задушевных разговоров о своем прошлом, а я из деликатности не спрашивал. Хотя догадывался, что свою карьеру он начинал в богатом господском доме мальчиком-посыльным, кухонным подсобником или помощником садовника, а затем за труды и расторопность его стали замечать и повышать, пока он не достиг должности камердинера, высшей ступеньки в слагавшейся столетиями иерархии домашней прислуги.

Правда же заключалась в том, что Дживс с младых ногтей работал в большом имении и к семнадцати годам действительно здорово продвинулся, став личным слугой юного наследника главы семейства, своего сверстника. После того как в Сараево случилось то, что должно было случиться, молодой лорд, которому едва сравнялось девятнадцать, вопреки протестам родителей записался на фронт добровольцем. Отец, не последний человек в Уайтхолле, только и смог, что настоять на определении юноши не на боевую, а штабную должность, да пристегнуть к нему расторопного и не по годам серьезного Реджи Дживса в качестве денщика. Согласия самого Реджи, естественно, никто не спрашивал.

Однако если лорд-папа рассчитывал на то, что при штабе его отпрыск станет пить кофе и носить бумажки из кабинета в кабинет, то очень ошибался. Парнишка оказался неглупым и рьяным служакой, так что из скромного кабинетного клерка вскоре получился неплохой оперативник армейской разведки. Как это ему удалось, спросите вы? Не буду утомлять вас подробностями чужого карьерного роста, скажу лишь, что верный денщик молодого офицера всегда был при нем. Молодой лорд получал повышения и награды, не всегда за собственные заслуги, но и его самого, и всех вокруг такой оборот дел устраивал. Войну он закончил в чине капитана, Дживс же довольствовался скромным званием капрала. Затем парень, к одобрению сменившего гнев на милость семейства, продолжил службу, а Дживс повесил фуражку на гвоздь и вернулся к своей старой работе, в которой, как известно, достиг немалого успеха. Однако всякий раз, когда у лорда-разведчика возникали трудности в работе, он был тут как тут, готовый тряхнуть стариной.

— Держу пари, что эти твои заокеанские рыбалки были не просто рыбалками, а, старина? — улыбнулся я.

Дживс не ответил, но, судя по тому как приподнялся уголок его рта, я понял, что попал в точку.

— А насчет того, что ты говорил… Ну, в смысле того, что дело семейное?

— Дело в том, сэр, — если бы я не знал Дживса как облупленного, то, ей-богу, подумал бы, что он мнется, — что я много лет знаком со своим бывшим работодателем. Причем достаточно близко, так что наши отношения приобрели практически родственный характер, если так можно выразиться.

— Старая любовь не ржавеет, правда, старина?

— Ты поразительно догадлив, Бертрам.

Впервые в жизни я увидел смертельный номер — виноватого Дживса!

— Я ничуть не ревную, — ответил я. И это, как ни странно, было чистой правдой.

Помощь Дживса понадобилась его первой любви и на сей раз. Компетентные органы давно интересовались неким кембриджским математиком. Конечно, как и многие его собратья, Форрестер занимался не только чистой наукой. Котелок у него варил что надо, так что, отвлекшись ненадолго от своих формул, он запросто мог соорудить перископ для новейшей субмарины или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Хоть Форрестер и не скрывал своих прокоммунистических взглядов, доказать, что он агент иностранной разведки, долго не удавалось.

Пока ученый сам не пришел с повинной к представителям этих самых компетентных органов. И признался, что напортачил с чертежами какой-то мудреной военной штуковины, которую разрабатывала целая команда кембриджцев. На эти самые чертежи давно положили глаз Советы, и Форрестер с радостью поделился бы с ними военной тайной, но немецкая разведка оказалась расторопнее. Форрестер с чистым сердцем отдал бумаги не тому парню, думая, что передает их своим красным дружкам. Неудивительно, что последние так на него осерчали. Уразумев, в каком супе он оказался, математик решил, что безопаснее отсидеться на родине в тюрьме, чем оказаться похороненным в безымянной могиле на чужбине.

Компетентные органы принялись чесать макушку на предмет возвращения злосчастных чертежей. Разработали не лишенный изящества план, в котором были задействованы: один Дживс (в качестве ответственного координатора); один ненавидящий новую Германию немец (тот самый, который передал бумаги Форрестеру во время конференции); один резидент, якобы советский, который должен был незаметно вывезти чертежи из страны, получив их во время дипломатического приема (с ним мы так и не повстречались); и один У.Ф. Форрестер, чье наличие должно было ввести в заблуждение всех остальных, вольных и невольных участников операции. Вот только последний вполне мог рассудить, что смыться в Москву вместе с чертежами все-таки предпочтительнее, чем сидеть в британской тюрьме.

Времени на раскачку у доблестных отечественных спецслужб не было совершенно. Неудивительно, что на роль Форрестера, каковой якобы должен был засвидетельствовать подлинность чертежей, назначили первого попавшегося парнишку, которому не повезло попасться на глаза начальству. Когда Дживс увидел этого «Форрестера» в цепеллине, то понял, что ситуацию требуется срочно спасать. От юного оперативника за милю разило Ньюкаслской полицейской академией, и признать в нем кембриджского математика нельзя было даже под наркозом. Тут и подвернулся старина Бертрам...

Конечно, Дживс еще долго корил себя за впопыхах принятое решение, а что касается вашего покорного слуги, то я ни о чем не жалею. Тем более что после этого приключения Дживс еще долго не примерял на своем лице выражения надутой лягушки.

Еще я был рад, что Дживсу теперь от меня нечего скрывать. Хотя всего-всего я, наверное, о нем не узнаю никогда, дымовая завеса над некоторыми его способностями все-таки рассеялась. Немецкий язык он выучил, когда еще совсем мальчишкой вместе со своим другом работал по ту сторону фронта. Русский — примерно в то же время, прибившись к войскам генерала Брусилова в Галиции. Кстати, воспроизвести, о чем он той ночью так мило толковал с насмерть перепуганными чекистами, мне помог, конечно, сам Дживс. Не могу, правда, сказать, что мне легко удалось его упросить сделать это, но это уже дело интимное, касающееся только двух отдельно взятых джентльменов.

Что же касается точных наук, то тут все просто — фрау, на которую я так осерчал в туалетной кабинке цепеллина, оказалась математическим профессором. И растолковывала она подставному Рейнальдо Диасу его будущее блестящее выступление! Конечно, ваш покорный слуга не оттарабанил бы доказательство так блестяще, занимайся с ним хоть десяток профессоров, но Дживс есть Дживс. Он сразу ухватил самую суть, вызубрил все по бумажке и легко поразил всю аудиторию и, не в последнюю очередь, меня. По поводу внедрения в русскую разведсеть распространяться не буду — надеюсь, читатель поймет почему. Скажу только, что и роль злого коммунистического босса Дживс сыграл изумительно, хоть это был всего лишь один из многих запасных вариантов.

Что еще можно поведать об этой удивительной истории? Разве то, что забавные открытия продолжали случаться и после ее завершения. Взять хотя бы настоящую шпионскую кабинку в туалете Букингемского дворца. Дело в том, что спасенные чертежи оказались настолько ценными, что Дживс и я удостоились высочайшей аудиенции. Дживс, конечно, держался молодцом, а вот я переволновался настолько, что во время чаепития готов был проглотить казенный сервиз. В общем, бедолагу Бертрама срочно нужно было приводить в чувство, и Дживс знал, как. Мы забились в вышеозначенную К., и тут я его и увидел. Отверстие в стене кабинки! И со знанием дела произнес:

— Смотри-ка, Дживс, шпионы и тут не дремлют!

Но Дживс совсем не по-дживсовски прыснул и объяснил мне, что, кроме шпионского, у этого отверстия есть и более утилитарное предназначение. И мы даже несколько минут попрактиковались… Но, пожалуй, это уже совсем другая история.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания
> 
> 1) В свое время арктическая экспедиция на дирижабле «Италия» была на слуху у всего мира. 23 мая 1928 года дирижабль отправился к Северному полюсу из норвежского Шпицбергена. Ученые достигли цели, однако на обратном пути дирижабль потерпел катастрофу. Часть экипажа погибла, оставшиеся около месяца провели на льду в лагере, известном под названием «Красная палатка». Из 16 членов экипажа на большую землю вернулись 8. Для их спасения было организовано несколько поисковых экспедиций, однако не все они увенчались успехом. Так, во время одной из них пропал без вести знаменитый норвежский полярный исследователь Руаль Амундсен.
> 
> 2) Нашивка в виде равностороннего розового треугольника, обращенного вершиной вниз, использовалась в лагерях нацистской Германии для идентификации гомосексуалистов.
> 
> 3) Параграф 175 существовал в уголовном кодексе Германии с 1871 года. По нему преследовались действия сексуального характера между лицами мужского пола, а в более ранних версиях — также и сексуальные контакты с животными. Во времена Третьего рейха параграф 175 был значительно ужесточён, а преследование гомосексуальных мужчин приняло систематический характер. При этом, к лесбийским связям законодательство относилось более лояльно, точнее, просто их игнорировало. Всего в нацистской Германии по обвинению в «противоестественном разврате» между мужчинами было осуждено около 50 тыс. человек. Уже с 1930-х годов гомосексуальных мужчин направляли в концентрационные лагеря под так называемые «защитные аресты», которые производились без суда и следствия. Находясь в лагерях, гомосексуалы проводили в них дни, недели или даже месяцы, прежде чем их дело официально передавалось юстиции. Выйти на свободу таким людям было уже практически невозможно.
> 
> Параграф 175 был отменен только в 1994 году.
> 
> Имперское центрального бюро по борьбе с гомосексуализмом и абортами было основано указом рейсфюрера СС Генриха Гиммлера в октябре 1936 года.
> 
> 4) Названия тюрем в Лондоне
> 
> 5) Вот и наглядный пример (нем).


End file.
